


One For Two

by HeemaWren



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, like ten million side pairings, seriously i'm not even gonna try to list them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeemaWren/pseuds/HeemaWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates exist, Akashi is concerned with more mundane matters, like keeping in touch with old friends and how distractingly cute his new roommate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a oneshot Christmas gift, but it got really out of control and is embarrassingly late already, so I'm posting it as a chapter fic instead, which is basically what it's become at this point. I really hope you enjoy this Niri dear! The chapters will be short, but I'll update it regularly so you have a steady stream of Akafuri to keep you going :D

Akashi didn’t believe in soulmates.

It was a silly notion, no matter how he looked at it. Only a fool would assume that there was only one person in the entire world that was truly meant for them. Even if such a ridiculous thought was reality, the odds of meeting that one person would be astronomical at best. To find a soulmate right in one’s hometown, as many claimed to do in this day and age, was incredibly convenient. Too convenient for Akashi’s taste. A mere physical phenomenon did not imply any sort of deeper bond, and he was certain of that.

There were all manner of debates surrounding the topic, of course. Akashi had feuded with Mibuchi on the subject numerous times during sleepless nights in high school, and given his friend’s passion, he was sure he’d heard every pro and con that existed and then some. It was a pleasant thought; that much he couldn’t deny. There were even times when he -- his true self, at least -- wanted to believe that a soulmate existed for him in the truest sense of the word. But no matter how many times he pondered the subject, he kept coming back to the same question that made him doubt:

How could a ‘soulmate’ exist for someone that had two souls?

To find a soul that was matched perfectly for another was unlikely, but finding a soul that matched perfectly for _two_ would be nothing short of a miracle. Either it debunked the theory that everyone only had one soul out there that matched theirs, or it meant that Akashi was destined to have two separate people vying for his love and affection, which he hadn’t the slightest interest in. And even if he was just an anomaly in the system, would that mean one soul would find a mate, but not the other? Or did no one exist for him at all?

The more he dwelled on the matter, the more bleak the outlook became.

“Akashi-kun, for someone that claims to have no interest in soulmates, you talk about it quite often.”

Akashi frowned at the mess of blue hair that sat across the cafe table from him. “I don’t think I’ve ever claimed disinterest, Tetsuya,” he defended, taking a sip of his coffee. “That does not mean I believe in them, however.”

“That’s not a fair statement, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko intoned, his blank gaze boring into him. “There is an overwhelming amount of evidence that they exist. How else would you explain my aging?”

Akashi had to sigh at the question, because the man sitting in front of him was one half of arguably the best case of soulmates -- _real_ soulmates -- that had ever existed. After reaching the age of eighteen, the phantom had continued to grow when most others, Akashi included, had stopped. Kuroko was minutely taller, just a hair shorter than him now, with broader shoulders and more refined features. They were subtle changes, ones that Akashi only noticed when he compared his current appearance to old photos, but Kuroko had definitely aged in the past four years. And there was no doubt in anyone’s mind who was responsible for such a change.

“Obviously the aging phenomenon exists, Tetsuya. Even I cannot deny that much. However, simply because you have found a person that causes you to age does not mean you are _destined_ to be with them, as your romance novels may lead you to believe,” Akashi replied critically, his gold eye flashing. He sighed. “We’ve gotten off topic. How are your moving preparations going?”

Kuroko’s blank expression brightened at the mention. “Very well,” he said in his usual quiet tone, but Akashi had known him long enough to hear the enthusiasm that laid beneath. “The paperwork has been tiresome, but I am excited to move to America with Kagami-kun. We leave in less than two month’s time.”

Akashi smiled into his cup as he took another sip of his coffee. If anything could make him believe in soulmates, it would surely be the famous light and shadow of Seirin high school. He would miss his old friend when he was gone across the sea, but he wasn’t worried in the least. Kagami and Kuroko were as close to perfect as a couple could get.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Kuroko said suddenly. “I found a roommate for you, if you are still looking for one.”

“Indeed,” Akashi responded, raising a brow in interest. “Who is it?”

“Do you remember Furihata-kun from Seirin? He was captain in our third year.”

Akashi needed only to hear the name to recall the nervous, mousy boy that he’d faced in the Winter Cup during their first year of high school. His true self had befriended him properly soon after at Kuroko’s birthday party, but the brunet never managed to abandon his anxiety around him completely. He hadn’t seen him since he graduated.

“I remember him very well,” Akashi replied, smirking as he recollected the countless times the other point guard had dropped something or tripped over his own feet in his presence. Kuroko had assured him that he wasn’t usually quite _that_ nervous, which only made his antics that much more amusing. “I am more surprised that he is willing to live with me, given how he acted in high school.”

“Furihata-kun has calmed down in the past few years,” Kuroko explained. “He has been dating the same girl since our first year in university, which I think has helped his confidence greatly. I was surprised to hear he did not plan on moving in with her after he graduated, but apparently there are some circumstances preventing it. He is a very good roommate, however. I lived with him briefly before Kagami-kun and I moved in together.” Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake, and Akashi winced at how he could stand to drink something so cold so close to winter. “I am curious why you are in need of a roommate, though. I know it is not for financial reasons.”

Akashi frowned at the question, internally cursing the day he encouraged Kuroko to hone his observational skills. It was probable he already knew the reason, and was asking either to tease him, or force him to take a hit to his pride and admit it aloud. Likely it was a combination of the two.

Though he dismissed the fanciful notion of soulmates, Akashi still treasured his friendships greatly. High school and university had both been a whirlwind of activity, and between clubs and parties and gatherings, he was never left wanting for companionship. But they had all graduated in the spring, and with the commencement of their education came an exodus that scattered his friends like leaves upon the wind. Now, the quiet of his apartment that he had once treasured was deafening, and Akashi was quickly growing desperate for something to fill the void.

“My apartment is too large for one person,” he declared, finishing his drink and clattering the cup on the table a bit too loudly. “If I do not find a roommate, I would be forced to either hire help or move into a smaller place. That said, you may tell Furihata-kun that I will be in contact with him soon to work out the details.”

Kuroko stared at him placidly, large blue eyes seeing straight through him. “If you say so, Akashi-kun.”

 

 

“A-Akashi! U-um… S-sorry to intrude!”

Furihata stood in the doorway to the apartment, his arms full with a box that was packed to the brim with belongings. The nervous smile perched on trembling lips was the same as Akashi remembered it. In fact, _everything_ about Furihata was exactly as he remembered it, from the unkempt nest of brown hair and the wide chocolate eyes, to the stammered speech and anxious fidgeting.

S _o much for having calmed down,_ he mentally mused.

“You’re not intruding, Furihata-kun,” he laughed, mirroring the other’s smile. “You live here now. This is your home as well.”

“O-oh, right,” Furihata replied, blushing sheepishly. “U-um, then… I-I’m home?”

Akashi chuckled again. “Yes, welcome home, Furihata-kun. Here, your room is this way.”

He turned and led the brunet down the hallway, unsteady footsteps trailing behind him. He was glad that out of all the people in Kuroko’s acquaintance, the one that had ended up here with him was Furihata. He knew the other point guard best out of all the Seirin players -- other than Kuroko, of course -- and he had taken an inexplicable liking to him when they’d become friends back in high school. Perhaps it was the brunet’s courage to rise against whatever he faced (despite knocking knees and chattering teeth) that had caught his attention, but Akashi had always been drawn to him at gatherings. He wondered why they hadn’t kept in touch these past few years.

“Here it is,” Akashi announced as they entered the bedroom at the far end of the hall. Furihata set the heavy box down and stared with his mouth agape.

“A-Akashi… Are you sure?” he asked, fidgeting. “I-I mean… I’m really grateful you’re letting me stay here on such short notice but… This is a really nice place! And this room is huge! And it’s furnished and you’re not even asking that much for rent!”

Akashi smiled, leaning back against the wall. “Of course I’m sure, Furihata-kun. I am not at home as much these days, and to leave the space vacant would be a waste. I’m glad I could help.” He didn’t bother to add that he hoped Furihata’s sunny disposition would bring some color to his otherwise dull life.

A bright smile blossomed on his face at that, exactly as Akashi remembered it. It was the one he had been hoping to see -- the one that made his heart beat just a little faster.

“You’re a lifesaver, Akashi! I don’t know how to thank you,” Furihata said. “I’m gonna go grab the rest of my stuff. I don’t have a lot but I--whoa!”

The brunet took a step took quick on the shiny hardwood floor and fell forward. Akashi reacted immediately, pushing off the wall behind him and diving to catch him before he landed face first. They crumpled to the floor together in a heap, Furihata’s face pressing into Akashi’s chest instead of solid wood.

The world stood still.

For a long moment, they simply laid there, clinging to each other. The feeling of Furihata in his arms was completely foreign, and yet it still managed to be oddly nostalgic. He was hyper aware of the most subtle sensations: Furihata’s shaky breath, the drum of his heartbeat against his chest, the tickle of brown hair against his nose. It was as though he felt everything not once, but _twice;_ each of his selves was brought to the forefront of his consciousness without strife or struggle, and every ounce of his doubled attention was focused on the man trapped against him.

Then, slowly, the cogs of time began to turn again.

“... Are you okay?” Akashi asked, every nerve still singing with sensation.

“U-um… yeah. I-I think so,” Furihata replied. He pulled himself upright, and Akashi felt the loss of warmth as though someone was ripping the life out of his body. He wanted to reach out to the other man and pull him back into his embrace, never to let go, but instead he sat dumbly on the floor, watching the brunet scramble to his feet.

“I-I’m gonna go get the rest of my stuff,” he announced. He met Akashi’s eyes briefly, but jerked his gaze away just as quickly and marched down the hall, the tips of his ears bright red.

Akashi stared after him, trying to make sense of the pounding in his ears and the longing in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive my crappy pseudoscience; biology is not my field of expertise!

He had been right about one thing, at least: Furihata’s presence made the cold apartment feel much more like a home.

The brunet was quiet and skittish at first, but after the first couple weeks of awkward greetings and encounters, he began to warm up. Akashi worked long hours at his father’s company which didn’t afford him much spare time for social interactions, but Furihata’s schedule gradually shifted to coincide with his. He went from bleary, miserable mornings spent alone to a cheerful smile waiting for him with hot coffee and breakfast. At night, he’d come home late to a meal waiting for him to reheat, and he’d partake in his food with Furihata chattering on at light speed while they watched TV.

Akashi enjoyed the routine more than he ever expected. He found himself staying at home later in the mornings and rushing to leave work as early as possible, just for a scant few extra minutes with his roommate. His time with Furihata was quickly becoming what he looked forward to the most, and every minute away from him was spent counting down until when he could see him next.

When the routine was interrupted, however, the adverse effect it had on Akashi was just as severe.

It was easy to forget Furihata had a girlfriend. He didn’t talk about her constantly, like some did with their significant others, and her visits to the apartment were a rarity. Akashi met her three months into the living arrangement only by chance, when he’d arrived home early from work just as the couple was leaving. She was pleasant and amiable from all Akashi could see, but a cold dread crept into his chest at even the slightest mention of her. On nights that Furihata left to spend with her, Akashi felt more alone than he ever had when he lived by himself. Worse were the few times she stayed the night there with them, leaving Akashi to lie awake tossing and turning all night.

It was a brief infatuation, he told himself. He was enamored by Furihata’s sunny disposition and thoughtful personality, and who wouldn’t be? But the feeling was surely a fleeting one, and it would fade in time. For now, he just had to bear the hardships that came with it.

It wasn’t all bad, though. While most of Akashi’s friends had left the area, Furihata still had a few remaining from high school. Fukuda and Kawahara became regular visitors at the apartment, to the point where they had somehow procured a key and would stop by even when Furihata was out. Akashi was surprised to find he didn’t mind their intrusions in the slightest; Fukuda was overbearing enough to remind him of a worried mother, and Kawahara regularly made him choke on his drink in surprised laughter. They both had a plethora of hilarious tales from high school and college, most of them involving Furihata’s misfortune in some way, which were most amusing when the brunet himself was present to hear and blush at their recount.

As it turned out, Furihata’s friendly nature even managed to draw in his  _ own _ friends much more successfully than he ever had, as evidenced by the night he came home to a crowd of old Rakuzan players piled into his kitchen.

“Sei-chan!” Mibuchi crooned as he launched himself across the room, catching him in a tight hug. Akashi awkwardly patted his old senpai’s arm, too constricted by the strangle hold to even set down his coat and keys. When he was finally released, he took a look around the room. Furihata was smiling widely, platters of snacks set out all over the large kitchen island. Seated at the barstools around it were Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Hayama, and another blond next to the latter that looked vaguely familiar.

Akashi raised a brow. “What’s all this?”

“Mibuchi left a message last week,” Furihata admitted, smiling shyly. “He said he was gonna be in town, so I called him back and we decided to set up a surprise reunion for you! Luckily everyone was able to come.”

Mibuchi beamed. “I finally landed a job here in Tokyo! I’ll be moving here soon and Furi-chan promised you guys would take care of me! He’s such a sweetheart, Sei-chan!”

Nebuya swallowed down what was probably an entire platter’s worth of food, nodding approvingly. “Good cook too,” he commented. “Don’t let this one go, Akashi!”

Furihata blushed a wonderful shade of crimson at that, making Akashi loathe to correct the statement.

“I’m afraid you are mistaken, Nebuya,” he said, taking the seat closest to Furihata. “We are roommates, no more than that.”

“Really?” Nebuya asked, his mouth full. “I’ll take him then.”

_ “Ei-chan! _ I’m right here!” Mibuchi slapped Nebuya’s arm indignantly, and on the other side of him, Mayuzumi snorted as he flipped to the next page in his novel.

“It’s incredible how low your standards are,” he remarked derisively at the center, earning a heated glare from Mibuchi.

Furihata laughed awkwardly. “U-um, I’m taken, actually. I’ve had a girlfriend for almost four years now.”

Mibuchi switched gears immediately, a delighted gasp escaping his lips. “Is that so? Oh! Is she your soulmate? Sei-chan, you knew him in high school, right? Does he look any older to you?”

Akashi felt his stomach turn at the question, unsure of what to say. Furihata didn’t look any older to him, but it was nearly impossible to tell if someone had aged between the time they were eighteen and twenty two. The most telltale sign during that period would undoubtedly be height, and Furihata didn’t seem any taller to him. Then again, it was entirely possible he finished growing before the aging block had set in. There were too many variables to be sure.

Luckily, Furihata interjected, a hesitant smile on his face. “I-I’ve had some of my senpai say they think I look a little older,” he said. “I’m not really sure though…”

“No way, she can’t be your soulmate if you’re not sure!” Hayama scolded, completely ignorant of the scandalized look Mibuchi shot him. “If it’s your soulmate, you  _ know _ right away! There’s no mistaking it!”

The blond at his side sighed. “Shut up, Kotarou.”

“But  _ Kiyoshi!” _ Hayama whined, clinging to the taller man’s arm. “You know it’s true! The minute you slipped on my skateboard at the shopping mall and tried to punch to me for ruining your idol crap, we both knew for sure! We’re  _ meant _ for each other! It’s fate! Destiny!”

“And  _ that’s _ what pisses me off so much!” he groused, trying to pry the other off of him. “And what the hell do you mean ‘idol crap?!’”

Recognition struck Akashi. “Ah, you played for Shuutoku with Midorima, is that correct?”

“Yeah, I did. Miyaji Kiyoshi. I have the misfortune of being Kotarou’s soulmate,” Miyaji introduced himself, trying to push Hayama away as the younger male made kissy faces at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to know who your soulmate is the first time you meet them?” Nebuya asked, still scarfing down snacks. “Why didn’t you guys know at the Winter Cup when we played each other?”

“Oh, u-um, they probably weren’t both eighteen yet,” Furihata piped up, his expression brightening. “Both people must be eighteen in order for a reaction to take place! Or, well, really, it’s not  _ exactly _ eighteen for everybody but it’s a pretty good approximation; the most widely accepted theory is that once your body matures to a certain stage, an aging block occurs and once it does, it can only be undone when you meet your ‘soulmate,’ which  _ probably _ has something to do with a chemical reaction, since physical contact is needed for it to happen, so I guess it’s less of a  _ soul _ mate and more of a  _ body _ mate, but there haven’t been any conclusive studies yet about what kind of reaction takes place so we don’t know for sure!”

A stunned silence filled the room following the speedy rant. A pretty blush bloomed on Furihata’s cheeks in response. “S-sorry… Biology graduate,” he squeaked in embarrassment.

Mibuchi was the first to recover. “Furi-chan, you’re so knowledgeable! Tell us more!”

“Yeah, but he still doesn’t know what meeting his soulmate is like in person!” Hayama protested indignantly. Miyaji rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and you don’t know shit about biology.”

“I know the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!”

“I never thought I’d  _ hear _ someone misspell a word,” Mayuzumi remarked as he flipped another page in his book.

“Ko-chan, you should apologize!” Mibuchi scolded, his frown marring his face. “Whether it’s true or not, that was a rude thing to say!”

“O-oh, no, um, it’s okay,” Furihata assured, a strained smile on his face. “Um, what else did you wanna know about?”

The conversation quickly turned pleasant again, and as the night went on, the topic of discussion diverted from destiny and soulmates to more mundane things, like what everyone was doing with their lives. Akashi hadn’t kept up with the uncrowned kings and the phantom man as well as he would’ve liked after they graduated from Rakuzan, so he was surprised to hear that they all lived relatively close, or would soon. Still, he stayed mostly quiet throughout the evening, watching his old friends interact with his new roommate, who had managed to gain approval even from the cynical Mayuzumi.

By the time the gathering had ended, Akashi noticed Furihata had sunk into a contemplative silence as well. He watched the brunet as he cleaned up the kitchen, debating how to approach him.

“Furihata-kun, may I help you with anything?” he asked.

Another forced smile answered him. “N-No, Akashi, this was for you! I’ve got this!”

He frowned and slid off of his chair, sweeping in to take a dirty plate from Furihata’s hands. “I insist,” he said in a low voice, the gap between them much smaller than he had anticipated. It would’ve been easy for either of them to step away, but neither moved. A blush spread across Furihata’s face as he turned away, biting his lip.

“I apologize if anyone offended you tonight,” Akashi ventured, slowly. “I’m afraid the entire lot of them lack any form tact, but they mean no--”

“N-No, nobody offended me,” Furihata said. “It’s just… Do you think what Hayama-san said was true? About knowing for sure?”

“You seem much more well informed on the topic than he,” Akashi replied, his free hand settling on Furihata’s arm. The contact made his skin tingle. “I would not worry about what he says, if I were you.”

“Y-yeah, but… No amount of textbook knowledge is going to trump actual experience,” Furihata replied, looking down. “I’d heard stories that you know for  _ sure _ from some people, but the only time I ever felt something that was out of the ordinary was when--” He stopped suddenly, his face turning redder by the second. “U-um… N-nevermind, s-sorry I said anything!”

He whirled away from Akashi, busying himself with meticulously cleaning the dishes in the sink.

Akashi watched his back quietly, torn between hoping Hayama was wrong for Furihata’s sake, and hoping he was right for his own.


	3. Chapter 3

With the reintroduction of his Rakuzan teammates into his life, Akashi’s apartment quickly became livelier than ever before. Furihata’s friends were still regular visitors, and the two groups mixed much better than either of them expected. Mibuchi and Furihata became fast friends; a development that relieved Akashi for reasons he couldn’t explain. Kawahara, as it turned out, had admired Nebuya in high school greatly, and the two of them quickly became workout buddies. The most surprising friendship of all was that of Mayuzumi and Fukuda, who bonded over a mutual love for video games despite their obvious personality differences.

The overwhelming silence was now a thing of the past, and while Akashi was grateful for the company, there were certainly times when he missed it being just him and Furihata.

“Akashi, you’re just in time for Terrible Movie Night!” Hayama screeched, bouncing from foot to foot. It was far from the first thing Akashi wanted to hear upon arriving home after working late at the office, but the apologetic smile Furihata gave him made up for it.

“Sorry about all this,” Furihata said meekly, gesturing to the chaos in the living room. “I-I know you had a long day at work and all… U-um, I just finished making your dinner though! I had made some earlier, but then Kawahara thought he could get into an eating contest with Nebuya and, well…” He glanced over to where Kawahara was laying on the floor in the middle of the room, groaning in agony. Nebuya was on the couch next to Mibuchi, contentedly eating popcorn.

Akashi stifled a laugh. “I see you’ve been busy.”

He followed Furihata into the kitchen after several assurances that they should start the movie without him, and yes, of course he’ll join, and no, he won’t sneak off into his bedroom for the remainder of the night like last time. By the time he sat down to eat, he could already hear the derisive comments and snorts of laughter coming from the other room. Furihata took a seat next to him, glancing towards the commotion with a smile on his face.

“You needn’t wait for me, Furihata-kun,” Akashi told him, even though he was perfectly happy with the brunet’s proximity. “I appreciate it enough that you always cook for me. I do not wish to keep you from spending time with friends.”

“Oh, n-no, it’s okay. It’s been kind of hectic, um… Some peace and quiet with you is a nice change,” Furihata replied, his cheeks pink. Akashi felt his heart skip, but the response worried him.

“Is everything alright?”

Furihata blanched at the question, confirming Akashi’s suspicions. “Just, um… I had a fight with my girlfriend, I guess. Things have been kinda rocky lately…”

The cold dread crept into Akashi’s stomach, and he had to force himself to chew and swallow. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Furihata huffed out a laugh. “N-no, not really. I made the mistake of mentioning something to Fukuda and that’s how everyone ended up here tonight. I appreciate the gesture, but… I-I’d rather it was just you and me, honestly.”

Akashi couldn’t have agreed more. “I can ask everyone to leave, if you would prefer it.”

Furihata shook his head. “N-No, it’s fine, I’ll probably feel better after watching a crappy movie anyways. Um…” He drummed his fingers on the countertop. “A-Akashi… Do you think I’m stupid for trying so hard for someone that’s not my soulmate?”

Akashi stopped eating, turning to regard Furihata in shock. He had surmised that the couple were not soulmates from various offhand comments and how vague Furihata tended to be whenever the subject arose, but he had never admitted the fact outright before. This must have been much more than a simple fight.

He thought hearing the two of them were not doing well would be music to ears, but the pained expression on Furihata’s face only stirred conflict within him. As much as he couldn’t stand the thought of the brunet with another person, he hated seeing him wrought with anguish even more.

“My mother never aged,” he said quietly. Furihata snapped to face him, his eyes wide at the admission.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“She met my father while they were still in school,” he told him, hoping his voice sounded steadier than it felt. He was not typically one to share such personal information, but for Furihata, he was willing to make an exception. “They dated casually until she was diagnosed with her illness. The doctors told her she did not have much time left.”

Furihata stared intently as he spoke, his nervous fingers now lying still on the countertop. Akashi took the silence as his cue to continue. “My father proposed to her. He knew how much she wanted a family of her own someday. He was determined to at least make that dream of hers come true.”

“Akashi…”

“They said it was nothing short of a miracle that she bore me without any complications. That she lived for so long despite her poor health baffled every doctor she saw. Some suggested her extended lifespan was due to the fact that she never aged.” He paused, sucking in a deep breath. “However, my father  _ had  _ aged.”

Furihata’s eyes widened. “Y-you don’t mean he…”

Akashi shook his head. “My father loved my mother. He would have moved mountains for her if she so much as asked him. After her death, he never remarried, despite the fact that he looked nearly a decade her elder by then. But even in her final days, I never saw her without a smile on her face.

“Furihata-kun, a ‘soulmate’ does nothing but make you age. It does not make you love someone. And I do not believe for a moment that there exists a person in this world that could have made my mother happier than my father.” He could see Furihata’s lip quivering, his eyes shining too brightly in the dim light of the kitchen. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on the brunet’s shoulder. “So, to answer your question: no, I do not think you are stupid. I believe you should follow your heart.”

Furihata launched himself out of his seat and threw his arms around Akashi, squeezing him tightly. “Thank you, Akashi,” he breathed against his neck, his voice wavering. “Y-you have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

Akashi smiled against the brunet’s shoulder, the ache in his heart bittersweet as he returned the embrace. He patted his back reassuringly, content to hold Furihata in his arms for as long as necessary. Eventually the other man pulled away, wiping unshed tears from the corners of his eyes and smiling embarrassedly.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I mean…” He sniffed and forced out an awkward laugh. “U-um, I-I’ll let you finish eating, I-I just… Th-thanks.”

“It’s quite alright, Furihata-kun,” Akashi assured. “I believe I am finished, anyways. Are you still in the mood to watch the movie?”

The brunet nodded, his mood visibly improved. “Y-yeah, s-sure.”

The movie was utterly disinteresting in the end, though the reason behind that may have been the fact that Akashi found himself packed so tightly on the couch that Furihata was practically sitting on his lap for most of it, laughing with Fukuda at the easily spotted zippers on poorly made costumes. Every time Furihata turned and smiled at him over some cheesy line an actor said, there was an extra warmth in his eyes that made Akashi wonder if he did the right thing.

He couldn’t even follow his own heart, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi sat on the same sofa alone on Christmas night, the television blaring to give him the illusion of company. He stared at the screen of his laptop blankly, the knowledge that there was a huge pile of work to finish before the end of the year hanging over his head like a dark cloud, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to focus. His mind kept wandering to Furihata, as it tended to do more often than not as of late.

He had never minded being alone on Christmas before. It was largely a lover’s holiday, and Akashi had never had anything resembling a steady relationship in the past that would give cause to celebrate it. If it hadn’t been for Furihata’s absence (and Kuroko and Kagami’s Christmas card that he received in the mail a week prior), he likely would’ve written it off as just another day on the calendar the way he did every other year. But there he sat, wondering how Furihata’s date was going -- and if he’d be coming home tonight. The mere thought of it made him miserable.

They have lived together for just shy of a year now. Akashi had figured these irrational feelings for his roommate would have subsided by now, but instead, they were stronger than ever. He was forced to admit that his ‘brief infatuation’ was much more serious than he had initially thought.

The front door slamming closed made him start and woke him from his reverie. He sat up and peered behind him, curious to see who had entered using such force, especially without announcing their arrival. Several of his friends had keys to the apartment and were apt to show up whenever they pleased, but even Mayuzumi would say something when he entered.

Akashi couldn’t see anything from his seat, so he set his laptop aside and rose to investigate. He entered the kitchen and was alarmed to see Furihata of all people, his shoulders slumped as he rummaged through the fridge. He pulled out a beer (which should have been Akashi’s first clue, since the brunet hardly ever drank) and turned around, his eyes red and puffy. He jumped when he saw Akashi, his pupils dilating and making the redness even more pronounced.

“Furihata-kun, what’s wrong?” Akashi asked. “Why aren’t you with your girlfriend?”

Furihata stared down at the bottle in his hand, his voice so low that Akashi nearly missed what he said. “I don’t have a girlfriend anymore.”

“What?” Akashi asked. “What on earth happened?”

The brunet dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a small box, slamming it on the kitchen counter and then stalking down the hall to his room in silence. Akashi stared after him until he had left his sight, confused at the uncharacteristic behavior, then turned his attention to the box he left behind. Carefully, he picked it up and opened it.

It held a ring.

Akashi bit his tongue to keep himself from making a noise, his stomach churning at the sight. Of  _ course _ it was a ring -- what else did he expect? It was modest in comparison to some of the gaudy jewelry that he'd seen adorning the fingers of his father’s business partners, but clearly Furihata had to save up for quite some time to afford it.

He snapped the box shut with a frown. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he made his way down the hall to Furihata’s room.

The brunet was laying face down on his bed, sniffling into his pillow. The beer he grabbed was left unopened on his nightstand. Akashi placed the ring box next to it, and took a seat on the bed next to him. He gingerly laid a hand on his back, feeling the other man tense at the touch.

“Furihata-kun, what happened?” he asked again, his voice sounding obscenely loud in the quiet room. The brunet remained silent, and for a long moment Akashi worried he had overstepped his bounds. But eventually there came a meek reply, muffled into the pillow, the answer too distorted to distinguish.

“I apologize, I didn’t understand what you sa--”

“She dumped me!” Furihata fumed, twisting to sit up suddenly. “Everything was perfect! I took her out to her favorite restaurant, then we went for a walk in the snow and it was all romantic and we got to the giant Christmas tree and I got down on my knee and--and I proposed…” He faltered, grabbing a fistful of blankets with one hand, the other wiping away hot tears. “S-She started crying, and at first I just thought she was happy… But then she told me she wanted to break up...”

Akashi frowned. “Did she give you a reason?”

“She said she found her  _ soulmate.” _ Furihata spat the word out with disgust the likes of which Akashi hadn’t known he was capable of. He had always spoken animatedly about the topic when it came up in the past, despite the fact that he was happy not knowing his own soulmate -- or  _ had been _ happy, at least. To hear such venom on his tongue now was disconcerting.

“She said she met him a while ago, that she knew it was him the moment they accidentally touched hands. Sh-she’s wanted to break up for a while now, she just… Couldn’t find the right time…” He shook his hand, burying his face in his hands. “Akashi, I’m an  _ idiot.” _

“You are not an idiot, Furihata-kun,” Akashi reprimanded. He grabbed the brunet’s shoulders and squeezed them tightly, hoping it might bring him back to reality. “What you did was exceedingly brave. Perhaps it did not go as you planned, but that does not mean it was the wrong decision. You were right to follow your heart.”

“That’s the  _ worst  _ part,” Furihata sniveled, his voice cracking, “because that’s  _ exactly what she did. _ A-And I can’t even be mad at her for it! Who wouldn’t want to be with their soulmate? I-I probably would’ve done the same thing in her shoes, I just… I tried so hard, Akashi! It’s not fair! We were together  _ four years _ and now it’s just _ over _ because she met the ‘right one’ and I just… I…”

Akashi pulled him into his arms, and Furihata let himself break down. He sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him with all the force he could muster. Akashi was at a loss for words, and was disinclined to believe that anything he could say would comfort the brunet anyway. All he could do was hug him back just as fiercely and wait for the sobs wracking his body to calm.

They might have sat there for minutes or hours; Akashi couldn’t tell. His sense of time around Furihata was warped as it was, every moment precious, but with the brunet encircled in his embrace, he would’ve been content to sit there for eternity if it was what the other man wanted. But eventually Furihata’s grip on him loosened, and his breathing evened out.

“S-Sorry about that…” he said, his breath warm on Akashi’s neck. It set shivers up his spine.

“There is no need to apologize,” Akashi assured him, gently stroking his back. “Are you feeling better? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“N-No, I-I mean, um…” Furihata pulled away, wiping snot and tears from his face with his shirt, his eyes downcast. “I-I feel bad enough that you had to see all that, a-and I know you had a lot of work to get done tonight, s-so, um… I’ll probably just watch something and go to bed or whatever.”

Akashi had no desire to leave him alone, not when he was this devastated. “If you are planning on watching a movie, would you mind if I watched it with you?”

Furihata let out a breathy laugh. “U-um, I was gonna watch this documentary on trains, actually… She always hated when I watched stuff like that… B-but a movie doesn’t sound bad either, if you wanna watch something together.”

“I enjoy documentaries,” Akashi ventured slowly. Furihata immediately picked up his head, his teary eyes a little brighter.

“Y-you do?” he asked. “E-even about something stupid like trains?”

Akashi chuckled. “Of course. I know you are fond of trains. I remember you launching into quite a heated speech about them at one of Kuroko’s gatherings some time ago.”

Furihata colored, but a tiny smile found its way onto his face. “Y-you remember that? B-but that was all the way back in high school…”

“I have many fond memories of you,” Akashi admitted, his heart beating quicker at the smile. “I’ve always found you to be quite interesting.”

Furihata laughed again. “W-well, I-I could s-say the same about you… U-um… L-let me change my clothes first a-and we can watch, i-is that okay?”

Akashi smiled. “Of course. I will make us some tea.”

They ended up watching the documentary in Furihata’s room, both sitting on opposite sides of the queen sized bed and sipping at their tea. Furihata’s mood improved greatly as they watched, and he added in additional facts every now and then as the film went on. Even after it finished, they turned on the television and sat on the bed talking, avoiding depressing subjects like ex girlfriends in favor of more light hearted ones, like stories of their respective basketball clubs in high school, or speculations on what kind of ridiculous shenanigans their friends would bring to the apartment next. Eventually Akashi felt his eyes begin to droop, but as he began to rise, Furihata grabbed his hand.

“H-Hey, um…” His voice trembled, and his eyes were silently pleading. “W-would you… Would you mind staying here tonight? I-I just… It's kind of lonely, and…”

Akashi lowered himself back onto the bed. “Of course, Furihata-kun.”

They shut the lights off, the two of them lying apart from each other in the darkness. Akashi listened to Furihata’s steady breathing, silently thankful that it stayed even, and let it lull him to sleep.

When he woke in the morning, he found that Furihata had stretched his arm across the bed in his sleep, and covered Akashi’s hand with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi thought Furihata was handling the break up quite well, considering the circumstances.

He didn’t lock himself in his room or mope around feeling sorry for himself the way Akashi had seen friends do in the past. Instead, the brunet put on a brave face for their friends, laughing and joking around as if nothing was wrong. It wasn’t as though Furihata  _ never _ got sad or depressed, but he saved that side for when he was only with Akashi. Several nights ended with a dejected Furihata slouched on the couch next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder in melancholy silence. After their initial conversation on the subject, Furihata gave no indication that he wanted to speak about his break up any further, and Akashi respectively did nothing to press the topic.

Unfortunately, their friends had other ideas.

“Akashi,  _ help!” _

Akashi emerged from his room to see Furihata being restrained by Mibuchi, a mask of green gunk covering his face and his hair held back with a headband. A surfeit of beauty supplies covered the counter next to them, including a few items that made Akashi raise a brow in question.

Perhaps the sight should’ve been alarming, but this kind of situation had become the norm in the past year. A few others were present in the living room, crowded around the television to watch Mayuzumi and Fukuda’s progress in an RPG. Nobody else seemed perturbed by the cries for help either.

“Furi-chan, don’t make that face! The mask will crack and we’ll have to do it all over again!”

“Mibuchi, what on earth are you trying to do to my poor roommate?” Akashi asked as he took a seat across from the struggling duo.

Mibuchi let go of the brunet and sighed in defeat. “Sei-chan, I was only trying to help! Furi-chan needs to get his confidence up and get back out there!”

Furihata groaned. “I told you already, I don’t want to date anybody right now!”

“It’s been four months, Furi-chan,” Mibuchi insisted with a frown. “It’s spring! Love is in the air! Now is the perfect time to find that special someone!”

Furihata picked off a piece of the rapidly drying mask and flicked it at the older male. “I don’t  _ want  _ to find that special someone. I’m  _ fine.” _

“Bullshit, Furi!” Kawahara called from the living room. He leaned over the back of the couch and grinned. “All you’ve talked about since I met you in high school was how much you wanted to find your soulmate. Now’s your chance!”

“I hear they’ve got ‘soulmate speed dating’ now,” Miyaji commented, glancing up from his phone. It was one of the rare times Hayama wasn’t attached to him by the hip. “You go around and shake hands with as many people as possible in a set amount of time and see if anyone’s your soulmate. I guess it’s worked for some people.”

Mibuchi looked disgusted. “That’s a terrible way to find your soulmate! It should be spontaneous and romantic! Something more like--”

“--like getting pushed up against a wall in the locker room?” Mayuzumi interjected, the ghost of a smirk on his face. Akashi didn’t find the comment as surprising as the heated blush that surged to Mibuchi’s face.

"That wasn't--That _isn't_ romantic at all!" the shooting guard protested, clearly flustered by the remark.

“No, but that's real life for you," Miyaji sighed. "That sounds about as romantic as mine."

“Whatever Miyaji, you’re head over heels for Hayama and everyone knows it. I practically had to pry you two apart with a crowbar last time we had a movie night,” Kawahara teased, grinning widely. The grin quickly vanished as Miyaji shot him a piercing glare.

“My parents had a pretty romantic way of meeting,” Fukuda ventured, obviously trying to minimize the casualties. “They were both taking the train and my mom dropped her book. My dad picked it up, and when he handed it back to her, their fingers brushed and they knew they were soulmates right away! But they were both too nervous to say anything, so they ended up riding the train all the way to the last stop.” He laughed and scratched his head. “I guess it worked out in the end though.”

“That’s adorable!” Mibuchi cooed. “See, Furi-chan? You’ll never get to meet your soulmate if you don’t put yourself out there!”

“I-I, uh… I dunno about that,” the brunet said under his breath, too quiet for most to hear. Akashi was positive he saw Furihata’s gaze flicker in his direction, but it lasted only a moment.

“Leave the poor kid alone, Reo,” Mayuzumi said. “If he doesn’t wanna date, then he doesn’t want to. The whole soulmates thing is bullshit anyways.”

Mibuchi looked wounded by the words, but he recovered quickly and crossed his arms indignantly. “I was only trying to help. I figured I could try to introduce Furi-chan to some nice girls, but the only singles I know are men anyways.”

“Oh, I dunno if that would be a problem,” Kawahara replied, his wide grin back in place. He met eyes with Fukuda, who covered a surprised gasp with his hand.

“I forgot all about that!”

Furihata’s eyes widened. “Y-you guys,  _ no! _ Don’t even think about it!”

“What are you two referring to?” Akashi asked. He was normally not the nosy type, but he supposed Furihata had quickly become his weakness. He wanted to know more.

“Weeeell, Furi’s probably not as straight as you think he is,” Kawahara announced. Furihata looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“For most of high school, he had a  _ huge _ crush on a guy,” Fukuda continued. “I’m pretty sure everyone at Seirin knew. He never did anything about it though.”

All eyes were on Furihata now, especially Akashi’s. For as long as he’d known Furihata, he’d only ever gotten the inclination that he was interested in women. Apparently everyone agreed with his mindset, because the rest of the room looked as shocked as he felt. The brunet, in the meantime, was a trembling mess.

“Furi-chan, is that true?” Mibuchi asked excitedly. “Who was it? Do we know him?”

“Oh, you definitely know him. Everyone here does,” Kawahara replied. Fukuda tried to look apologetic, but the attempt was diminished by his snickering.

“D-Don’t you even dare!” Furihata threatened in the most unthreatening manner possible.

“Furi, this could be your chance to ask him out finally!” Fukuda said, encouragingly. The corners of his mouth twitched with held back laughter. “You were going to in college before you met your ex! What if he’s your soulmate?”

That last statement seemed to be the final straw for Furihata. He bolted out of his chair, quivering all over. “I… I… I-I’m gonna go wash this off!”

He stomped down the hallway into his room, and Akashi was certain that the unsightly facial mask was hiding a deep shade of crimson. He was equal parts intrigued by this new discovery and concerned for his friend’s well-being. Kawahara and Fukuda meant no harm, he was certain, but Furihata seemed too flustered over the topic for it to be simple teasing. The need to know more pushed him out of his chair.

“I’m going to go check on him.”

Akashi padded down the hall after him, peering into Furihata’s room cautiously. The door to the attached bathroom was open, the sound of running water coming from inside. He approached and saw Furihata furiously scrubbing the pistachio colored mask off in the sink.

“Furihata-kun?”

The brunet jumped in surprise and looked up, locking eyes with Akashi through the mirror.

“Oh no… Th-they told you, didn’t they?” he asked, gripping the sides of the sink with trembling hands. He looked like he was about to faint.

“No one has told me anything,” Akashi said, noting confusedly how much the other man relaxed at this revelation. “I simply wanted to see if you were okay.”

“O-Oh, um… Y-yeah,” he replied, grabbing a towel and pressing it to his face. “I-I just… All this dating stuff… I know Mibuchi’s just trying to help, but…”

Akashi shook his head. “You needn’t explain yourself, Furihata-kun. I believe it is prudent that you are taking your time.” Less time spent dating meant more time at home with him, after all. “Perhaps you should turn your focus elsewhere for now? On your career, perhaps?”

“Yeah, right. What career?” Furihata sighed. “M-my job’s not bad or anything, but… I was interested in biology because I wanted to study soulmates, not so I could stare at dairy cultures under a microscope all day. But I’d probably have to go back to school to get a job in research like that…”

“I have a friend involved in that field. Perhaps I could ask him to keep an eye out for any opportunities.”

Furihata laughed, a smile lingering on his face. “D-Don’t you do enough for me already, Akashi? I-I mean, I appreciate the thought, but…”

“Nonsense,” Akashi said, mirroring the smile. “If anything, I don’t do enough.” A blotch of green next to Furihata’s ear caught his attention, and without thinking, he reached out to wipe it off with his thumb. “You missed a spot.”

His hand lingered in place, Furihata still and silent beneath his touch as he looked up at him with expectant eyes. His thumb traced the line of his jaw slowly, coming to rest at the tip of his chin. He tilted his head up, his gaze focused on Furihata’s parted lips, and how they seemed to be growing closer and closer each moment, until they were only a breath away from his.

“Furi-chan? Are you in here?”

The two jumped apart just as Mibuchi appeared in the doorway, his brow creased. “What’s taking you two so long? Furi-chan, you need to moisturize after taking that mask off or you’re going to damage your skin! Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time!”

He grabbed Furihata by the arm and dragged him out of the bathroom, the brunet’s face another vibrant hue of red.

Akashi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. What in the world was he doing?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rare, rainy afternoon in midsummer, and so, naturally, Akashi had forgotten his umbrella at home. He would have stopped and bought one on the way, but he’d had to rush from work to make it on time, and he was already running late as it was. He only hoped that this meeting wouldn’t take too long, and he could go home to change before he caught cold.

He pushed open the door to the cozy cafe, immediately catching sight of Furihata and Mibuchi sitting at a table in the corner, where they could afford some privacy. Furihata perked up at the sight of him, waving with a bright smile, but Mibuchi was staring forlornly into his coffee.

“Hey Akashi,” Furihata greeted as he approached. He offered him a cup. “Here, I ordered for you! It should be cool enough to drink by now.” Their fingers brushed as the brunet handed the beverage over, electricity making Akashi’s hand twitch, nearly causing him to spill his drink. He sat next to his roommate and took a sip, letting the warmth spread through him and hoping it might calm the jitters in stomach that always occurred when Furihata was so close.

“It’s perfect,” Akashi said, elated yet unsurprised that Furihata knew exactly how he liked his coffee. He made it for him practically every morning, after all. The brunet smiled shyly in response.

Mibuchi sighed at the sight, bringing the both of them back to reality, where other people existed.

“O-oh, u-um, that’s right, Akashi’s here now,” Furihata said awkwardly, curling his hands around his own cup. “So, what did you wanna talk to us about, Mibuchi?”

The raven haired man sighed again, idly stirring his coffee. “Ei-chan and I broke up.”

“Wh-what?” Furihata asked, shocked. “Wh-why?!”

Akashi raised a brow at the confession, but to him, it wasn’t anything groundbreaking. To the best of his knowledge, Mibuchi and Nebuya had been together on-and-off since high school. He wasn’t sure how things had been between them recently, but back then they were dating as often as not. The state of their relationship was always up in the air, and as a result, Mibuchi rarely consulted others with troubles of that sort.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, as though reading his mind. He ran a hand through his dark hair, the silky strands falling perfectly back into place. “And normally I wouldn’t be so bothered by it. But this time… It’s permanent. I don’t think we’ll ever be getting back together.”

“W-wait, what’s going on?” Furihata asked, looking from one of them to the other. “What do you mean, it’s permanent? Why wouldn’t you ever get back together? You guys always got along so well!”

“We’ve broken up in the past, but…” Mibuchi chewed on his bottom lip, choosing his words carefully. “Ei-chan, he… He found something out about me. Something I didn’t want him to know.”

“Please do not tell me you cheated on him, Reo.”

Mibuchi looked offended. “Sei-chan,  _ of course not! _ I can’t believe you’d even suggest such a thing!”

“Th-then did he cheat on you?” Furihata asked, cautiously. “I-I mean, he does hang out with Kawahara a lot nowadays… Kawa’s never said anything about it, but…”

Mibuchi shook his head. “No, I don’t think Ei-chan would ever do that, either. It was… Something personal. Something I don’t have any control over.”

Furihata frowned. “And he broke up with you over it? Even though you can’t do anything about it? That’s low!”

The gears began to turn in Akashi’s mind. He silently took out his phone as Furihata launched into one of his mach speed rants, flicking through menus until he pulled up old pictures from Mibuchi’s social media account. He scrolled through the multitudes of photos, finally deciding on a selfie the shooting guard took of himself in high school. He was smiling directly at the camera after one of their victories, his face taking up the majority of the frame.

He glanced from the picture on his phone to the man sitting in front of him. Mibuchi took immaculate care of his skin, and always had ever since Akashi had met him. But apparently his diligence wasn’t enough to stop the small lines of wrinkles that had begun to appear on his forehead.

Lines that hadn’t been there in high school.

“Reo, why didn’t you want him to find out your secret?” Akashi interrupted suddenly, causing the other two to drop their conversation and look at him. “Are you not supposed to be honest with a partner in relationships?”

Mibuchi’s mouth twisted sourly. “It’s more complicated than that, Sei-chan. I planned on telling him at some point, but… I was afraid something like this would happen if I did.”

Furihata sighed. “I know that feeling…”

A melancholy silence fell over the table, all three of them suddenly occupied with their drinks. There was no use in pressing Mibuchi further, Akashi thought; clearly he wasn’t ready to divulge any delicate information about his situation, and to force it out of him would only make him more upset. It appeared that all he wanted now was support from friends.

“I’ve got it!” Furihata suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “Why don’t you come over to our place for dinner tonight? We can make a quick stop at the market on the way!”

Mibuchi smiled gently. “You’re a sweetheart, Furi-chan. I’d love to, if you don’t mind.”

They left the cafe and headed to the store for ingredients, Akashi huddled with Furihata under his umbrella. He was wary of getting too close, and as a result, he ended up even more drenched than before by the time they finished their shopping and reached their apartment building. Furihata closed his umbrella as they entered the lobby, and to Akashi’s surprise, he began shrugging off his jacket as well.

“What are you d--”

He was cut off when Furihata pulled the jacket over his shoulders, arranging it so that it stayed in place despite the fact that Akashi hadn’t put his arms through the sleeves.

“You’re gonna catch cold,” Furihata stated, frowning. “You never take proper care of yourself! How did you survive when you lived on your own?”

Akashi opened his mouth dumbly but no sound came out, his face heating up enough to warm his entire body. At their side, Mibuchi giggled as he closed his umbrella.

“You two would make such a cute couple,” he commented. At that, Furihata’s face immediately burned up as well, his eyes wide as they met Akashi’s. If Mibuchi noticed their reactions, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he made his way towards the elevators, having to call after the two of them before either could move.

“I really appreciate you two, you know,” Mibuchi said as they rode the elevator up, his mood visibly improved. “I know I haven’t told you all the details, but just knowing you’re willing to listen…”

“H-hey, that’s what friends are for, right?” Furihata said, smiling. “I, um… I know how rough breakups can be.” They arrived at their floor and stepped out, Akashi leading the way down the hall to their apartment. He pulled out his keys as they reached the door, but an experimental twist of the knob revealed it to be unlocked.

“B-but, hey, he wasn’t your soulmate, right? Maybe you can try to find the right one now, like you told me!”

Mibuchi smiled bitterly. “Actually, Furi-chan… The truth is--”

Akashi pushed the door open, and the three of them stood in shock at the sight that greeted them.

Mayuzumi had Fukuda pinned to the floor in clear view of the doorway, both of their shirts discarded elsewhere. Fukuda looked like a deer caught in headlights, but there was only a brief flicker of expression on Mayuzumi’s face when he caught sight of the trio. Their game was paused on the TV screen behind them, and judging by their glassy eyes and swollen lips, it wasn’t difficult to deduce what they’d just been doing.

“I--” Mibuchi took a step back into the hallway. “I--I’m sorry, I just remembered something important.”

By the time Akashi could turn around, Mibuchi was already out of sight. He met Furihata’s gaze, the puzzled look on his roommate’s face mirroring his own confusion. On the floor of the living room, Fukuda scrambled to pull a shirt back over his head, blushing pink from head to toe. Mayuzumi, on the other hand, merely sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

“Well, that could’ve gone better.”


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi stepped into his apartment, immediately sighing at the cacophony that awaited him.

He enjoyed his friends’ company, and he was grateful that he had so many opportunities to spend time with them, but did they  _ always _ have to pick his apartment for a place to meet? Most days he didn’t mind, but it was already late evening by the time he arrived home, and there was still more work to be done before returning to the office tomorrow morning. He had a splitting headache to top it all off, and the commotion in his living room wasn’t helping in the least.

The one thing he didn’t mind was that Furihata ran to greet him at the door as usual, like an excited puppy happy to see his master. Much as the gesture lifted his heart, though, he could only manage a tired smile for the brunet before retreating to his room. The closed door did little to muffle the shouts and shrieks, but any barrier was better than none.

He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he opened his laptop on his desk, numbers immediately filling his vision and making his head swim. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, preparing himself for a miserable night.

Akashi couldn’t tell if minutes or hours had passed by when he heard a light knock on his door.

“Come in,” he called, not bothering to look up from his screen. The door to his room opened and closed without any indication as to who had entered, but as soon as a tray of hot food was placed on his desk, the answer was obvious.

“I figured you might be hungry,” Furihata said shyly. Akashi smiled in return.

“Thank you, Furihata-kun. You needn’t worry about me so much,” he said, his stomach betraying him by rumbling audibly. “... Though I do appreciate it.”

Furihata smiled, leaning against the desk. “I-It’s fine, it’s easier to cook for two people anyway. If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably just eat fast food all the time.”

“Oh? Is that all I am to you?” Akashi teased. “A convenient excuse to make dinner?”

Furihata laughed. “Of course not, you’re way more than tha--” He faltered, his mouth snapping shut and a blush painting his cheeks. “I-I mean, um… H-How is work going?”

Akashi didn’t miss the hasty change in subject. His heart was beating just a little faster that what the unfinished comment might imply. “Quite well,” he responded, though he couldn’t actually remember if it was going quite well or quite terribly. At the moment, it didn’t seem important.

“O-oh, good!” Furihata replied. “I was worried the guys were making too much noise. They found out Mayuzumi’s favorite light novel is getting a live-action adaptation and Miyaji’s favorite idol is playing the lead… So they’ve been marathoning the anime since this afternoon. I’ve never seen Mayuzumi so excited.” He paused, nose scrunching in contemplation. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mayuzumi excited at all.”

Akashi snorted. “If that is the case, then I suppose I should be grateful work has given me an excuse to spare my eardrums.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of envious,” Furihata said, glancing at the door with frown. “It’s pretty awkward out there.”

“Mayuzumi and Mibuchi?” Akashi asked, unsurprised when the brunet nodded in response. He sighed; ever since the three of them had accidentally discovered the relationship between Mayuzumi and Fukuda, the two former Rakuzan players had been at each other’s throats. It was even more comfortable when Mibuchi and Nebuya were stuck in the same room, though Nebuya’s visits had decreased drastically in the past months as a result of their split.

“I don’t get what their problem is,” Furihata sighed. “I’ve tried to talk to Mibuchi but he always changes the subject. Were they always like this?”

“I suppose Mayuzumi has always been rather confrontational,” Akashi replied, leaning back in his chair. “But they seemed to get along well enough the year we were together in high school. I was not under the impression they were in contact after that.”

“You don’t think they’re…” Furihata trailed off, his brow furrowed cutely in concentration. Akashi waited patiently for him to continue, but instead he shook his head. “No, nevermind. There’s no way.” He smiled. “Anyway, I should let you eat and I’ll get back to damage control.”

Akashi smiled in return. “Thank you once again for the food, Furihata-kun.”

“It’s no problem! Don’t work too hard, okay?” Furihata said, laying a hand on Akashi’s shoulder. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Akashi’s cheek.

They both froze.

Furihata jumped back, nearly tripping over his own feet. “A-A-Akashi, I-I’m s-s-sorry, I-I don’t know wh-what I was… I-I mean… I… I-I’m sorry!” The brunet scrambled out of the room, his face a burning red as he slammed the door behind him.

Akashi sat staring dumbly after him for several minutes. Once he could finally move again, he lifted a hand to his cheek in disbelief.

Perhaps this wasn’t such a miserable night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I thought I posted this literally months ago. uh... my bad. Sorry it's not much. Please rest assured I am not dead and intend to finish this and my other akafuri chapter fic! though I have no idea when. Hopefully soon. STAY TUNED


End file.
